All In the Name of Love
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Olivia Pope has been kidnapped. Is it a ploy to manipulate Fitz or is it something else? OPA amd the White House team up to find out what happened and also where she is. Jake and Fitz are forced to team up to find the love of their life. Will Cyrus be forced to go through the wedding and what does this mean to Mellie's future?
1. Chapter 1

The wine had left a stain on the couch. Jake put down the pillow and ran to pick up the wine glass . He could only imagine her manicured nails around the slim stem as it was ripped from her hands. He held it as he imagined her. She was there only a few minutes before, dancing and laughing. She decided to choose herself. It would be her decision when she was ready to make up her mind. She would either choose him and they would stand in the sun together again or she would follow her heart to Vermont.

Now she had disappeared without a trace. . .

His ears were red, redder than they had ever been . He held up the man who he thought he could trust. Once again, someone who he had called his friend had betrayed him. Clasped in his calloused hands was the Vice President smirking at him. His face registered the anger he felt when he was told . All Andrew had to say was that something was going to happen to her and he lost it. He may have punched the man in the eye when he found out about him and Mellie, but this was a different story. This was her.

Gritting his teeth, he looked at Andrew with stormy grey eyes and carefully pronounced every syllable. "What did you do?"

Andrew knew he had him. This would please them so much. It was a mask by the Republican party. But there was so much more than meets the eye. Angola was just a cover. The republic had been lead by a lovesick fool who didn't have any control over anything. It was time to take it back. The only reason that he won another term was by the good grace of God. The country couldn't turn their back on a man who had witnessed the death of his son in front of millions.

"How are you liking that war now, Sir?" Andrew managed to get out of his mouth .

She had just woken up. Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to make sense of what had happened. Olivia pulled herself up from the dirt floor and then it hit her. She moved her hand to her head which was throbbing . Her head pounded as she realized that she wasn't in Kansas anymore. This was not her apartment. She pulled the soiled cardigan around to keep the chill of the cell away.

Her last memory was the wine. Her father had tried to be the man she had hoped he would be. He was all smiles considering the last time she saw him , she tried to put a bullet in his head. He went on about the wonderful music collection he wanted to give her. She had opened the wine he had given her and then dragged out the ancient turntable that was in her dorm room from college. The music of Stevie Wonder's "Songs In the Keys of Life" filled the living room. She couldn't get enough of the music and couldn't get enough of this delicious wine.

"OLIVIA!" she yelled. "I choose me!" she gulped down the wine as she made her proclamation. She had been a prize in a very costly tug of war between two former Navy flyboys. One had come from the Midwest and middle class and the other was a spoiled brat from California who was currently running the country. With every sip , she realized that they were both foolish.

The wine must have had some kind of effect on it. She just got lighter and lighter, she just wanted to give into the music. She wanted to celebrate , she wanted to make love, she wanted to stand in the sun and she also wanted to be in their house in Vermont making babies. Seeing him standing in her living room, she took his hand and then began to pull him toward was living in the here and now , she wanted him . She could have him now. The piano beckoned them and he ran to get a pillow to cushion their lovemaking.

That was the last memory she had.

Now she was somewhere she had no clue where it was. All she could see was the bed and then the table next to it. There was no television and she could also assume no computer as well. Whoever brought her here, obviously didn't want her to have any access to the real world.

It was painlessly obvious she was going to be here for a while.

He got up after Andrew had left. He ran his fingers through his dark hair and then pinched the bridge of his nose. He blew the air through his lips and then took the scotch and poured himself a drink. He threw back the amber liquid and it burned all the way down. It had gotten to be his comfort food and that wasn't good.

No it wasn't happening again. No , he was bluffing . it was all a trick to manipulate him. Elizabeth had blackmailed Cyrus and now Andrew was doing it to him. He just would pick up his burner and call her. He held it to his ear and it went to voice mail. It was all so familiar.

Was Andrew bluffing? Or had something happened to her?

Quinn and Huck were still scratching their heads trying to figure out why someone had pictures of Olivia. Had someone been watching her? The whole explosion with the Vice President was just an act. It was staged. Kubiak was dead.

Why did she keep getting hurt? Mellie held the glass in her hand as she poured Daddy's hooch down the throat. That was the difference between her and him. Sophisticated California and hillbilly southerner. He gulped scotch and she gulped hooch. Maybe there wasn't such a difference after all. They both agreed on this trip that led them to Pennsylvania Avenue. Andrew had betrayed her and now she had no choice but to give Fitz another chance. But she knew the answer to that , he had his little heart set on marrying Olivia once she had finished with him.

She had given it all up and now it would be Mellie's turn. She could be the politician she always wanted to be. She didn't need any man. She was Mellie Grant!

Olivia slowly turned around when she heard the door of the cell open. Now she could find out what was going on.

Isn't it funny how music guides our emotions. I was working on one of my other stories and this one slipped out. There was just too many unanswered questions as we wait for the second part of the season in two weeks. Well I haven't forgot the others and plan to finish two of them. So please enjoy my new offering and remember to leave lots of juicy comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake knew something was going on. He hadn't been around B613 for as long as he had without knowing what was going on. People don't just disappear, especially a woman as dangerous as Olivia Pope. She had been the plaything for the leader of the free world and she was the darling daughter of the man who was pure poison. He had to get some answers and he had a funny feeling who might know what was going on.

"I knew she was trouble." Cyrus said as he tapped his finger on the desk in the oval. "She is going to take us all down. She started by blackmailing me and now she is using Andrew to get to you. "

"But I called her phone and it went to voice mail." Fitz yelled. "Why wouldn't she pick up."

"Maybe she is with her boy toy Jakey. That would explain why she wasn't answering, Sir,"

Fitz didn't want to face the facts. She had been nothing but distant . The encounters had been strained and painful. He had to beg her to kiss him the last time they kissed. But it was magical as they were buried deep in the privacy of the Bunker. No one around and she gave in to their passion. She had to still love him. That would explain the phone not being answered. But he needed to know that she was alright. He didn't care if he walked in on them naked. He needed to find out if Andrew was lying.

Opening the door, he called out "Lauren, tell my agents were on the move." Lauren sighed and then picked up the phone to dial the car around. She knew that he wouldn't be wanting the limo for a booty call at Olivia's.

Sitting in the car, Fitz hated this. He was so used to Tom and Hal and now he had to have new agents for his private detail. He couldn't take any chances when he found out that Tom had been the one to kill his son. The two new agents weren't used to his routines and he worried if the new female one would be disgusted the first time the President wanted to cheat on his wife. She held her earpiece with her finger and gave Fitz a reassuring smile.

The SUV rounded the familiar curb as it went up Olivia's street. Coming to a stop, the agents jumped out as they went in the building to make a sweep of it. The curious residents of the luxurious apartment building had gotten to these interruptions. They did wonder why Secret Service was there.

"All clear sir." The female agent announced. Fitz bolted from the vehicle and headed for the door.

Jake ran for the door when he heard the pounding. Maybe that was Olivia coming back. He jumped up and then when the door was in his hands, Fitz burst in and began to look around for her. Jake was quite surprised when Fitz pushed right past him.

"Where is she? Taking a shower ?" Fitz headed for the bathroom in the hope of seeing her.

"She's gone." Jake said simply.

"People don't just disappear, Captain." Fitz growled.

"They do when they are as connected as she is. It was very odd. She seemed to be in a good mood , happy and dancing. I turned my back for one second and then she was gone. I went to get a pillow, turned my head and there was an empty wine glass spilled on the couch. It was right where she was sitting. "

Fitz took the glass and then let it drop from his hand when he heard about the pillow.

"Couldn't you have stopped trying to get her into bed just long enough to protect her." Fitz exclaimed. "And you claim to be in love with her." He scoffed.

Jake now had a clearer picture of what was going on. He needed to know why Fitz was so upset and put all his safety aside to run over here to see Oiivia. It probably had something to do with her father or another B613 agent. All of them had kill cards and maybe this was the agent with the kill card for Olivia. No matter how the two felt about each other, they were both trained by the US Government to think with clear minds and make decisive strikes against a common enemy.

He sat down next to Fitz and looked at him. "We need to put our differences aside. We both have feelings for the woman and now is not the time to fight. She is out there somewhere and she needs both of us. She is probably scared and doesn't understand any of this. We don't know how any of this is going to work , who took her or why. We just have to think. Now why were you so upset? Is there something that was said to you that might shed some light on what happened to her."

Fitz took a minute to clear his thoughts. He wondered if somewhere in the house was a stock of his favorite brand . She kept it especially for him. He would love to have some right about now.

"Andrew Nichols, the whole explosion was staged. He didn't have a scratch on himself. It was to make a statement about West Angola. The Republican party is not happy with me at all. They have went after my Chief of Staff and now they are gunning for me. They want me out. They have given me an ultimatum , start this war or something would happen to Livvy. When I called her phone, I just thought she was ignoring me. It reminded me of the day that she…"

"We left." Jake said softly. "I told you before. She had it. She felt like everything was her fault and your son 's death was because of her parents. It wasn't even me. She needed someone and I was available. She had told me time and time again , that it was nothing. She was in love with another man and could never say she felt anything. I tried to remember that it was you and then I let myself get carried away in her. She has this power to make men weak. "

Fitz put his head down and just sighed. "I know. But you have to realize that I have never had such a connection in my life than I do with Livvy. Its like we have the same mind. That means in bed too. She and I are perfect together. " Fitz didn't always confess like this. He was letting every emotion that he was having come to the surface. He sat on the couch and collapsed. "If something happens to her , I will never forgive myself. It is all my fault, I should have fought her and dragged her away from here where we could be us. I can't lose her." Fitz sobbed.

Jake had never seen this side of his old Navy buddy before. He had seen some emotion but men like them were trained to hold in emotions. They were Navy pilots involved in dangerous covert missions. Fitz had become the master as the politician he had become. He was so used to putting on act for the press with his joke of a marriage.

Jake looked at the man folded on the couch. His perfect hair was mussed up and the Brooks Brothers shirt was crumpled and wrinkled. He had seen him in better days and the hair now was clearly showing grey and wrinkles accented his mouth and around his eyes. But in the same eyes that he saw when they were in battle, he saw tears forming.

"We can't afford to fall apart. We have got to be strong . She is counting on us. We are NAVY and we don't give up Grant! We are going to have put our differences aside and work as a team to find her and then rescue her. I can put in action her team. They are the best and we need the best. You have got all the military resources of the armed forces at your disposal and I suggest you use them. " Jake said as he brought Fitz to his feet.

Andrew was at his desk when Elizabeth popped in the door.

"What are you doing here? You and I can't be seen together." Andrew exclaimed.

"Did you do it?" Elizabeth seethed. "Did you offer him the ultimatium?"

"Yes, that man is ready to crack. You should have seen the way he acted when I mentioned her. He is losing it . I mean , he threatened me and grabbed me by the neck . He will be more than willing to resign. All this office has done is cause the man heartache." Andrew said.

"Excellent, I am tired of our party being represented by that lovesick idiot. She really is Helen of Troy . She has brought down this entire administration. Maybe if the two of them are disposed of , we can unite the country and save the Republic. " Elizabeth plotted.

"You know she knows about us. " Andrew confessed. "That wasn't part of the plan. "

Elizabeth started to walk back and forth "Mellie Grant is an asset. She knows all about the game and what it takes to play. Her husband is weak. She will work for us . I thought that Cyrus Beane was too and no he was ready to fold. Beane is in love with Grant. He would walk through fire for him. I think Mellie will make the perfect First Lady for you. And the country will eat it up. Imagine a woman whose husband leaves her for his mistress but is so dedicated to her country she marries the new President. "

"And you know he will resign?" Andrew had to be made clear of everything.

"I will bet you at this moment, he is organizing some rescue mission to go and find her. He is a lovesick schoolboy. He will do anything for Olivia Pope. All we have to do is make the tape and he will do as we say to get her back. Even if it means giving up the Presidency."

Andrew got up and walked to Liz "And what about us? I mean I will be President and married to Mellie. How can I be married and have a mistress?"

"It won't be the first time. Just ask the current President." Liz laughed as she began to kiss Andrew.

The door opened and Olivia saw her jailer.

"Hello Olivia."

She turned with fear in her eyes as she eyed for the first time her jailer. His hair was knotted and unruly and he had a beard. In his hands were a food tray and a bottle of water. She eyed him with the deadly look of a cobra. Pulling her tattered cardigan around her bare shoulders, she lunged at him and grabbed the bottle and began to gulp it. She couldn't remember the last time that she had drank anything because she had no idea how long she had been there. She couldn't see the windows and all she could hear in the distance was chanting and bells.

"It must be prayer time ." she heard a soft voice from the other side of the cell. She looked over to see a man crouched over in the corner. It had been obvious that this man had been there for quite a while. His face was now covered with a beard and his hair had grown down his shoulders. If she would have went back in her memory, he actually reminded her of Huck at one time. She felt her own neck and recalled that there was a welt on it. She reasoned that she had been injected with some sort of drug. That would explain why she was in here. She must have been kidnapped.


End file.
